Electrically driven high pressure pumps are extensively used for cleaning automobiles, machines and the like. A pump block in such a unit is flanged to one end side of an electric drive motor along a horizontal rotational axis. Furthermore, associated to the motor are a connection and switch box and a relatively voluminous capacitor. Such types of high pressure pumps are operated under extraordinarily hard conditions, often resulting in damage to a the connection and switch box and the capacitor. Moreover, for operating such a high-pressure pump, various accessories, such as an electric cable, a hose, a washing pistol and various associated nozzle pipes are needed. When transporting such a pump the cable connected to the connection and switch box is held in the operator's hand in folded form or is attached to the pump by means of a clamp or the like. The other elements usually are not connected to the pump unit and, therefore, they are often lost or mislaid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,150 shows a pump unit supported on wheels and having a cubical housing. A hook projects from one side wall and is arranged for holding a hose.
The West-German Patent Laid Open Publication No. 3401987 discloses a pump unit supported on wheels and having an essentially cubical housing. At one upper edge a holder is attached for supporting a nozzle pipe connected to a washing pistol, the hand grip whereof may be clamped in rubber members attached to a bracket arranged for pulling the pump unit. The housing has openings disposing a control panel and a cover of an inlet for filling-in fuel for a heating device.
The German Patent Laid Open Publication No. 34 00 568 discloses a pump unit supported on wheels and having a cubical housing, one side wall thereof being provided with a rectangular opening which continues in the form of a tube into the interior of the housing. A washing pistol is adapted to be inserted through the opening into the tube.
Brochure Karcher-Katalog '82 print No. 0182.16500cb1/600 of Alfred Karcher and GmbH & Co., 7057 Winnenden West-Germany, at page 9 discloses a portable pump unit having an essentially cubical housing and a separate horizontally extending handle, attached to a vertical column, projecting upward from the interior of the pump unit through the housing. The lower side of the handle is rounded and the upper side is provided with a cylindrical recess for loosely accommodating a nozzle pipe attached to a washing pistol. Thus, the handle is a separate element and must be strongly fixed to the unit by means of the vertical column in the interior of the pump unit.
In particular, the cubical form of known pump units makes it difficult to carry the same. Furthermore, the size of the housing is determined by the maximum dimensions in all three orthogonal directions.